Office Duties
by xxL2xx
Summary: If anyone was to peek into Mycroft Holmes' office, they would see him sat at his desk signing paperwork. But if they stayed for a little while longer they would see him sit back in his chair and let out a moan... Oneshot, Mycroft/Anthea


Rated M for a reason! _I do not own these characters (im just playing with them) nor am i making money from this!_

Paperwork is tedious

If anyone was to peek into Mycroft Holmes' office, they would see him sat at his desk signing paperwork. But if they stayed for a little while longer they would see him sit back in his chair and let out a moan.

And if anyone was to pay attention they would hear strange sounds coming from the vicinity of the desk. They would then see his hands curl into fists as he leans forward again groaning but he does not return to the paperwork.

Infact one of his hands moves below the desk and suddenly the dark head of his PA appears. He moves his hands to her underarms and lifts Anthea to a standing position. She is just in her knickers, her favourite black lacy knickers; the rest of her clothing had been removed before she got under Mycroft's desk. After kissing her passionately and tasting himself on her tongue. He pushes her gently backwards to make her sit on the edge of the desk, making her lean back so he can access her soaked knickers. For the first time since they had begun this session he speaks or should I say almost growl "you're soaking wet. Did sucking my cock get you that excited?".

"You know it does" she sounds breathless.

Anthea gasps as he runs a finger down her slit through the knickers, "Take them off". Anthea lifts her hips; he pulls them down and slides them down her legs, over her black 6 inch heels. He tosses them aside and pulls Anthea's legs apart. Anthea is leaning back again at this point. He moves his chair closer to the desk so he can reach the wet lips of his PA's pussy. He uses the flat of his tongue to lick from her wet cavern to the bundle of nerves at the top. Anthea jerks and whimpers with this movement. Mycroft lifts his head, staring into her glazed eyes whilst he runs his fingers over the lips making her jerk again. He lowers his head and sucks the clit into his mouth. Anthea could not stop the arching of her back even if she wanted too; the pleasure was just too great. The spark of the beginning of her orgasm appearing as he continues to suck on the clit.

She keens when he enters her with a finger and strokes her insides. Now she's lifting her hips in time to the movement of Mycroft's tongue and finger, which becomes more prominent when he adds a second finger to the equation. The spark has grown and it is slowly turning into an inferno.

Anthea needs more than his fingers now; she wants his hard cock inside her now! She lets loose a growl, grips the back of his head by his hair and lifts Mycroft's face from her clenching pussy. "Fuck me goddamn you!"

Mycroft smirks at her as he knows how close she is to her peak. He makes a show of undoing his belt and pulling his boxers and trousers down to his knees and positions himself at her entrance, knowing it was infuriating Anthea by how slow he's going. He leans over and kisses her as he slides forward into her hot, tight pussy, they both groan through the kiss. Then he's pounding into her so hard the desk is jerking with every thrust. All Anthea can do is hold onto his biceps and take the pounding. It doesn't take long for Anthea to climax, her back arching and wailing her pleasure. She flops back boneless, Mycroft groans as the walls of her cavern clench rhythmically to milk him for all he's worth. He releases in long spurts as the clenching was too much for him. He leans on his elbows to rest his head on her naked shoulder.

After a short time to recover he pulls out with a small moan to pull up his trousers and sit back on the chair without doing them up. He rests his right arm on the arm of the chair and his head in his hand, eyes closed.

Anthea sits up slowly, moving her legs back to the floor and moving to pull her clothes off the floor. As she's clipping her bra, Mycroft tugs on an arm so she faces him, they share one more kiss before he lets her get dressed and he zips himself up.

Now if someone was to peek into the office, they would see Mycroft sitting at his desk signing paperwork and his PA bustling around the office but they might wonder at the faint smell of sex that lingers in the air….


End file.
